The embodiments herein relate generally to devices that can display sheer material for window coverings.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, sampling devices or systems need to have a human to manually lift up the flap and hold it in an open position manually to show the fabric in the open position. The prior art includes U.S. Patent Application 2013/30042511 filed by Schwartz; U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,435 issued to Ackerman; U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,503 issued to Boden.
Schwartz offers an alternate solution to the same problem. Schwartz teaches that multiple swatches can be displayed by changing out swatches from a sign. The present invention teaches lifting the swatches in unison which is not found in Schwartz. Ackerman uses a book to insert swatches and teaches lifting each individual swatch manually, rather than using a covering to do so. Boden teaches a device which assists a user in making top hands, the device has a series of protrusions that can be raised and lowered manually much like Schwartz.